Kill Chain
by mangagakaz
Summary: Yuffie is a assassin sent to kill the prince of Balamb. What if she can't do it because she falls for him? YxL, YXR, a little SxR, SXK, RoXNa and more couples


New fic!!!! Everyone does stories when Yuffies an assassin but they never finish them. So that's where I come in. enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Outskirts of Balamb:_

_Warm rain fell from the sky drenching the earth around her. In a tall evergreen tree Yuffie sat on the thickest branch, her legs swinging. She was dressed in all ninja gear. She wore a short sleevless black kimono top over her fishnet under top. fishnet wrapped up above her elbows and she wore leather gloves. For this special occassion her nails were painted black. Her legs were bare because of the dark forest green short shorts she had on. Fishnet legging were pulled up to her mid thigh and she wore laced boots that stopped below her knees. Her shruekin bag laid on her lap open._

_Even with her head band on her soaked hair stuck her face. 'I...I should have finished the job then and there,' tears spewed from her indigo eyes. 'I've just caused myself more pain.' She looked down at her gloved palms then plucked a ninja star from the bag."But no more. It ends Now!!!!"_

_With that said Yuffie buried the star into her own wrist. She cringed, feeling the cool steel rip through musle to the bone. Blood ran from the wound dripping down mixing with the rain. "I have no choice. I must kill him..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wutnai Castle:

Had she heard right? No it couldn't be true. Why would the Wutnai special elite assassins take up such a risky job. Everything about this mission didn't feel right. Yuffie Kisuragi stomped down the main hall buldozing any one over who was in her way. She recieved her normal everyday glares and suggestive fingers from her victums.

"OLD MAN!!" She threw open the main chambers door. Godo Kisuragi sat at his desk. He was in her fifties and wore a black and red silk kimono with the Kisuragi crest on the back. His long ebony hair was slicked back into a emperor style ponytail. "What is it Yuffie?" His pinkie was wedged in ight ear.

He knew she was coming, she always did. "You know what!!" Yuffie slapped down a folder on his large redwood desk. In big red bold words it said 'Confidental'. Top secert was scribbled under that. _'So much for that,'_Godo rolled his dark eyes. "Snooping again Yuffie?"

Yuffie stomped her booted foot. "I have every right to. If I didn't I would never know about anything!" Wutnai was a large country with a thriving economy. Their main source of income came from their elite ninja squadrons. Countries, random nobles and even druglords would hire them. But Godos ninjas came with a hefty price.

"Kill a prince!!! Come on this mission is too risky," yuffie huffed. "Our country can't survive with our ninjas just doing bodyguard work."

"This is a lose-lose mission. Killing a royal!! If someone found out Wutnai was behind this we'd start a war!"

"Yuffie don't forget, we've killed royals before."

"But!!!"

"You just don't want anyone to get hurt, right Yuffie?'

Before she could yell 'Screw you old man!!!' Vincent Valentine from intelligenceran in and covered her mouth. "Your magesty.' He bowed. yuffie stared up at him. "Yuffie what did I tell you about going through intelligences files," he hissed. Yuffie bit his hand forgetting it was made of metal. She moaned and tears of pain leaked from the corner of her eyes.

Godo look amused, "Valentine who do I have assigned to this mission?" vincent set Yuffie free and she stuck her tongue out childishly. "Squad 1," he said dryly. What was her old man up to? Yuffie could tell by the twinkle in his eye he was planning something.

"Assign Squad 8 to that mission instead."

"what!!!" Vincent and Yuffie gasped. "But sir, that's a seven level drop! This mission is too dangerous not to send our most elite squad." vincent tried to reason with him. yuffie was almost spechless...almost! "You bastard!!!"

"Silence," Godo raised his hand, he was annoyed now. "Must you speak and dress like a boy!" Yuffie glanced down at her green tank top and kakhi shorts. Give her a break, she had just been training. Cows would fly before she wore a suffocating kimono all day.

Godo cleared his throat, "as I was saying. Squad 8 will be going. Yuffie this is your chance to prove yourself as the heir of my all powerful throne." She crossed her arms over her chest, did he not hear a word she had just said. Was he trying to kill her off. "But sir," Vincent tried again.

Godo rose his hand, "let me finish Valentine. Squad 8 will be accompanied by a personal from squad 1. Your choice, pick Auron, Cloud or that other guy." Yuffie rolled her eyes. Godo didn't even remember one of the most powerful ninjas in his empire. Plus her squad didn't need a babysitter. "I can handle this mission without a snobby squad 1 leader!! ANd I don't need to prove myself as the heiress.

"So you agree to the mission," Godo said quickly before Yuffie could protest again. "You leave tonight." Yuffie groaned . Pulling out her hair she stomped out of the chambers.

"Sir."

"It's for the best. Yuffie must learn ninjas kill. We are silent, sly killers. I know my daughter doesn't enjoy taking someones life. Nor does she like losing someone but I can't have a weak heir. She must learn to deal with these matters."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Balamb castle:

Squall Leonhart, known as Leon sat next to his fathers sick bed. Laugna had been sick for the past years, now he was so ill he couldn't move. The kind powerful king Laugna had been reduced to a corpus. Leon could see his cheekbones jutting out, he had lost alot of weight. He grasped his fathers thin hand and held back his tears. Sure his father anooyed him and was always meddling in others affairs. But he was a good king, Leon refused to call laugnas sick bed his "death" bed.

"Father if you can hear me. Queen Edea is forcing your troops out to claim the small countries outside of Balamb. You have to reson with you wife!" Queen Edea was his fathers second wife. The woman was cold and took controll of the throne while Laugna rested. But it seemed like she took too much controll.

"How's your sister," Laugna whispered. Leon growled, "ellone is fine. But our country father..."

"Take care of your sister."

"Father...don't say that. You're fine."

"son..."

After hearing his fathers words Leon ran out of his fathers chambers. Ellone was waiting for him. "Squall," Ellone had short chocolate hair that was neatly tucked behind her ears. She had Laugnas green eyes and wore a simple blue dress. "Queen Edea has already sent the airships."

"..."

"You and your men go by horse."

Leon nodded, "tell Roxas, Axel and Tifa to armor up."

"Edea ordered Seifier to join you," Ellone was waiting for her younger brother to have a temper tantrum everyone knew Leon and Seifier hated each other. "Fine," Leon walked past her. Ellone reached out her hand and sighed. "Squall be careful..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(a/n) This storyline came out of nowhere. I work this all last night!!!! The 1st chap is always short so I can get the feel for what everyone thinks. Squffie I couldn't abandon you!!!!!! Review everyone.


End file.
